1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable diaper having a hook and loop fastening system in a fastening portion, a hook and loop fastener to be used for the diaper, and a raw material of the same. This disclosure of the invention uses the term "nappy" and "diaper" interchangeably. Accordingly, the term "nappy" refers to a "diaper".
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable nappies using fastening tapes which are secured by pressure sensitive adhesive are well known. These disposable nappies suffer from the drawback that contamination of the adhesive with powder, oil, etc. when fitting the nappy impairs the fastening, and of course, it would be impossible to wear it repeatedly. Also, it is difficult to provide a re-usable fastening tape which allows the nappy to be checked and re-fitted.
Disposable nappies using hook and loop fastening systems have been proposed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,060. A difficulty with the hook and loop fastening system is the need to keep the cost of the fastener very low, and to allow automated manufacture of the fasteners and to attach the fasteners automatically to the nappy.